wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars 001
6:57:55 PM *** Leni is Leni Stormrunner! She's a rambler, and a gambler, and a long way from home, just like the song! Although she lives in her ship most of the time, so in another way she's almost always home. *** 7:00:29 PM *** Leni is a lanky red-skinned Zeltron woman with a dark reddish-black Mohawk. She's wearing a rakish, somewhat rumpled black suit with a vest but no tie, and an aggressively orange fake flower in the lapel. *** 7:01:28 PM Quill: What is her ship called? 7:04:39 PM Leni: ((Wow, my computer does not want to internet.)) 7:07:42 PM Quill: ((Bah.)) 7:10:31 PM Leni: The Skifter. 7:12:28 PM Quill: Nice. It's a souped up shuttle, essentially, made for transporting people around, not goods, not freight. Built for comfort, not battle. Still, it has some secret compartments here and there. You won it in a game a couple years back. 7:12:52 PM Quill: You are accompanied by XD, a protocol droid. 7:14:18 PM Quill: He has a stoic, long-suffering persona, but is very reliable. 7:14:24 PM *** Leni needs that guy. *** 7:14:34 PM *** Leni often in order to be bailed out. *** 7:17:38 PM Quill: True! So, you're lounging in your quarters one evening, on your ship, bound for somewhere or other. You're relaxing before bed when there's a metallic tapping on your door. You hear XD's low voice. "Miss. There's a message for you. I suspect you'll want to hear it sooner rather than later." 7:18:15 PM Leni: Why? 7:20:42 PM Quill: "It's an invitation from a Vurno the Hutt. There's going to be a Tournament, apparently," He calls in his neutral voice. 7:21:04 PM *** Leni brightens. *** 7:21:17 PM Leni: Sabacc, right? Not that weird game with the tentacles, right? 7:24:05 PM Quill: XD: Yes, it's Sabacc. I will promise to tell no one about the notes of disappointment in your voice. 7:24:23 PM Leni: YEAH!!! 7:24:35 PM Leni: How much is in? 7:24:58 PM Quill: XD: May I come in, or shall I shout at your door? 7:25:09 PM Leni: Of course you can come in. You can always come in. 7:25:49 PM Quill: XD: Not atfter that one time. I will always knock. 7:26:03 PM Quill: The door slides open, and XD comes in, presenting you with a datapad. 7:26:42 PM Leni: It wasn't my fault the cap wasn't on. 7:27:10 PM Leni: See, I even have clothes on this time. ... well, pajamas, anyway. 7:27:16 PM *** Leni takes it and reads, greedily! *** 7:36:01 PM Quill: "The Court of Vurno the Hutt, Great and Benevolent Overlord of the Jeweled Cluster, recognizes you as an individual of great renown and unique character, and would like to cordially invite you to the Galactic Tournament of Gilded Probability, a high stakes Sabacc tournament to be held in Vurno's luxurious Gemmed Nebula Casino." 7:36:33 PM Leni: AT THE NEBULA, EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! 7:36:49 PM Quill: It goes on like that for a bit, until you get the important bits: There's a 10,000 credit buy-in, and the Tournament is in two weeks. 7:36:57 PM *** Leni makes a high-pitched noise that probably only dolphins understand. *** 7:37:13 PM Leni: Ooh, 10,000 credits! 7:37:18 PM Leni: How much do I have, XD? 7:37:33 PM Quill: XD: .... I would suggest not doing that around Herglics, miss. They very much love their mothers. 7:38:36 PM Quill: XD: In liquid assets, you have 2000 credits, miss. 7:38:41 PM Leni: Sarlacc take their mothers! HOW MUCH MONEY DO I HAVE? 7:38:54 PM Quill: XD: This does not include the money I budget for ship upkeep. 7:40:53 PM Leni: ... how much is that? 7:42:04 PM Leni: Let's see... Varen owes me 5,000, if I can find him I'll only have to win three. 7:43:09 PM Quill: XD: I have 1000 budgeted for upkeep. You could conceivably take half of that, as I tend to overcompensate for potential misfortune. 7:43:28 PM Quill: XD: If you can find him, and if he has the money to pay you. 7:43:30 PM Leni: Misfortune? Come on, what's the worst that could happen. 7:43:49 PM Leni: Oh, he has it. I heard he started up the smuggling gig again. 7:44:31 PM Quill: XD: Pirates. Fire. Angry Star Dragons. Hyperdrive computer malfunction that puts us into an asteroid field. Various fines and penalties that we are not aware of. 7:45:48 PM Leni: All that stuff has happened before and we're fiiiiiiiiiine. 7:54:18 PM Quill: XD: Yes, now. Not at the time. 7:54:42 PM Leni: We're fiiiiiiiine! 7:54:51 PM *** Leni pthtpbtts at him. *** 7:55:32 PM Leni: Now, how can we track down Varen? 7:56:41 PM Quill: XD: Well. We were en route to Nar Shaddaa anyway. Once we're there I'll log into some databases and see what I can find out. 7:58:32 PM Leni: Okay, just don't use your elite assassin murderdroid skills on him when we do find him. 8:01:07 PM Quill: XD: I would only do that if he presented a threat. Of course. 8:01:49 PM Leni: I've never known him not to present a threat. 8:03:28 PM Leni: ... for a sufficiently broad definition of "threat." 8:05:08 PM Quill: XD: I will try with all my might to restrain myself. If we can find him. 8:06:07 PM Leni: ... well, at least until I get the five thou. 8:06:19 PM Leni: ... he doesn't need all his toes, though. 8:13:17 PM Leni: I mean, if you're feeling just a little killy. 8:13:28 PM Quill: XD: Still. You might want to come up with a secondary plan. 8:14:12 PM Leni: What, you don't think we can find him? 8:16:11 PM Quill: XD: I just think there is a higher than normal chance that if he went into smuggling, he is currently incarcerated in some Imperial facility. 8:17:51 PM Leni: Then we'll bust him out. 8:22:32 PM Quill: XD: If he was incarcerated, then his money and belongings would be taken into Imperial custody as well. and any money he stashed away he would be unwilling to part with. 8:23:44 PM Leni: I can be pretty persuasive, XD. 8:24:42 PM Quill: XD: Anyway. As I said, I will look into it once we set down. But it would be prudent to have a secondary course of action that does not rely on someone inherently unreliable. 8:25:13 PM Leni: I'll just have to win the rest. 8:25:31 PM Leni: .... wait, who else owes me money? 8:27:25 PM Quill: XD: No one at this time, miss. That is why you have 3000 credits total at the moment. 8:28:01 PM Leni: Ugh, someone has to. 8:28:06 PM Quill: XD: You called in most of your markers the last time you needed it. 8:28:45 PM Leni: Most. 8:28:53 PM Leni: Which ones do I have left? 8:31:36 PM Quill: XD: Varen. And Brasco, who owes you three meals. 8:31:52 PM Leni: I am not asking Brasco. 8:32:56 PM Leni: ... is there anything I could hock? 8:33:07 PM Leni: What about that prototype antique blaster? 8:33:48 PM Quill: XD: I will perform an inventory before we land. The blaster could be worth some money to the right collector. I will evaluate it. 8:34:59 PM Leni: Don't we still have that hideous mural somewhere, too? 8:37:20 PM Quill: XD: The "Savrip Mating Dance" Mural, yes. You told me to lock it away where you would never have to see it. 8:39:49 PM Leni: Because it's hideous! I'm pretty sure it's worth money, though. Has to be good for a grand at least. 8:41:42 PM Quill: XD: Perhaps. 8:42:35 PM Leni: At least. 8:42:43 PM Leni: Nothing that ugly isn't worth a grand. 8:42:51 PM Leni: ... where is Brasco, anyway? 8:45:55 PM Leni: .... no, no, it's not worth it. 8:49:32 PM Leni: ... who else could I borrow it from? 8:56:16 PM Quill: XD: Presumably someone you haven't already burned bridges with yet. That is not really in my bailiwick, miss. I am not terribly good at estimating what organics will do or how they will react. 8:57:27 PM Leni: .... is there anyone I haven't burned bridges with yet? 9:00:04 PM Quill: XD: ....well, perhaps it is time for new friends? You could, conceivably, find someone to act as a sponsor or patron. 9:01:17 PM Leni: Like who? You know any rich swells? 9:03:14 PM Quill: XD: Not personally, clearly. 9:04:20 PM Leni: Impersonally? 9:07:00 PM Quill: XD: My programming is more about helping to introduce you to 'rich swells'. I have no onboard database of 'rich swells'. 9:07:58 PM Leni: Ugh, just check the news. Society columns. 9:09:42 PM Quill: XD: Gives a tinny, long-suffering sigh. I will review what I can find and try and have a list for you by the time we land. 9:10:06 PM Leni: Great! Put the cute ones on top. 9:10:51 PM Quill: XD: I will do what I can. 9:12:19 PM Leni: It's a shame Brame isn't speaking to me anymore. 9:16:45 PM Quill: XD: Yes, well. She became rather.... irrational after the whole.... situation. Are we still calling it the 'situation'? 9:17:58 PM Leni: Definitely. 7:37:48 PM Quill: XD: In any case. I will get to work and inform you when we have arrived at Nar Shaddaa. 7:39:07 PM Leni: Great! I gotta paint my toenails. 7:39:56 PM Quill: XD: I might suggest you get some rest while we're in hyperspace and no one is shooting at us yet. 7:42:01 PM Leni: That was one time, XD. 7:42:34 PM Leni: ... two times, XD. 7:42:36 PM Leni: ... well it wasn't more than three, anyway. 7:42:45 PM Quill: XD: It was seven. 7:43:03 PM Leni: Really? Are you sure? 7:43:37 PM Quill: XD stares. Or just looks at you. It's hard to tell, as his face isn't designed to display emotion. 7:44:26 PM Leni: Seven, huh. Why do you put up with me? 7:49:04 PM Quill: XD: You need perhaps more than anyone I have ever met, and it does one good to be useful. 7:49:41 PM Leni: I don't need that much! ... do I? 7:51:32 PM Quill: XD: My protocol programming informs me that I should not answer that. 7:53:01 PM Leni: A tall ship, a star to sail her by, maybe some wine, good dinners, a dessert tray, sparkly silver nail polish, one or more someones cute, another dessert tray, and my very bestest friend and organizer XD. 7:58:14 PM Leni: ... a good blaster or two does help too. 8:00:24 PM Quill: XD: Indeed. Shall I fetch the nail polish? 8:03:43 PM Leni: Yessssssssss. 8:07:30 PM Quill: HE does so, then leaves you to your own devices while he does his work on the inventories and the like. 8:10:55 PM *** Leni paints her toenails, waits for them to dry while she reads some news (including the society columns!) and then goes to bed. *** 8:16:20 PM Quill: Okay! You don't see anything interesting in the society pages, no prospects that leap off the page. 8:21:41 PM *** Leni is disappointed! But goes to bed anyway. *** 8:30:04 PM Quill: You sleep! You awaken to the sound of your alarm twinkle-beeping. 8:32:44 PM Leni: Urghgh. 8:32:54 PM *** Leni smacks it until it stops! *** 8:36:58 PM Quill: You smack it good! And in the process, press the button that shuts it up. 8:39:06 PM *** Leni glrbles, cleans up a bit and looks for some sort of stimulant. *** 8:40:49 PM Quill: There is coffee waiting for you, as always. I take it Leni is not a morning person? 8:42:53 PM *** Leni is, as soon as she gets some coffee into her. *** 8:48:10 PM *** Leni drinks it, and then asks XD if he found anything out! *** 8:55:13 PM Quill: XD: In terms of the Society Pages, evaluating prospects on several axis, including but not limited to their relative worth and seduceability, there are zero prospects. 8:59:31 PM Leni: Seduceability is a strong word, XD. 8:59:43 PM Leni: How can there be zero. There can't be zero. 9:01:25 PM Leni: Besides, I don't seduce people! I'm just really likeable. 9:03:34 PM Quill: XD: Given the parameters of your past actions and personality and inclinations. Yes, there are zero prospects. 9:05:47 PM Leni: ... you're figuring in safety again, aren't you. I told you never to do that! 9:07:21 PM Quill: XD: Only my safety, I assure you. 9:08:05 PM Leni: There can't be zero. What's the least unlikely. 9:10:49 PM Quill: XD: I have also figured in distance and the two week time limit before the tournament. 9:11:44 PM Leni: Well that was sensible, at least. 9:13:06 PM | Edited 9:14:51 PM Quill: XD: AS I said, there were other axes. 9:18:02 PM Leni: Shoot. 9:18:17 PM Leni: I'm not sure even I can win the whole ten thou before the tournament starts. 9:19:34 PM Quill: XD: However, Varen has apparently so far eluded Imperial custody. 9:20:54 PM Leni: Reeeeeeeally. 9:21:15 PM Quill: XD: And has several outstanding bounties, recently updated. So he is apparently still alive. 9:22:02 PM Leni: ... how much is the bounty? ... nah, I couldn't do that to Varen. 9:28:20 PM Quill: XD: 20,000 for the Imperial Bounty. 9:28:32 PM Leni: Honor among thieves and all that. Also he's too cute. 9:28:40 PM *** Leni chokes on her coffee. *** 9:28:44 PM Quill: XD: 35,000 for a private Bounty from one Durga the Hutt. 9:28:46 PM Leni: What the hells did he do?? 9:29:18 PM Quill: XD brings up the bounties for your perusal! 9:29:54 PM *** Leni reads them, boggling a bit. *** 9:34:40 PM Quill: Seems that Varen stole a shipment of medical supplies from Durga, supplies that Durga stole from the Empire. Varen has been moving the supplies at a considerable profit, considerable enough that he attracted their attention. 9:35:01 PM Quill: The Imperial bounty wants Varen alive. 9:35:09 PM Quill: Durga wants him dead or alive. 9:37:15 PM Leni: ... well, this is great news. 9:37:28 PM Leni: Now we just have to find him. 9:37:49 PM | Edited 9:37:54 PM Quill: XD: It is very probable that he has your money, at least. 9:38:18 PM Leni: And he'll have to give it to me, or I'll turn him in. ... well, not really, but he doesn't know that. 9:41:33 PM Quill: XD: So we have a plan. That's more than usual. 9:45:06 PM Leni: I always have a plan! 9:49:11 PM Leni: Almost always! 9:51:02 PM Quill: XD: Well, yes. 9:52:42 PM Quill: XD: I just mean you usually come up with your plans at the absolute last minute. 9:55:37 PM Leni: I'm trying to be more responsible and sensible. 9:55:44 PM Leni: You know, things you like. 9:56:57 PM Quill: XD: I thoroughly appreciate any effort in this regard. 9:59:30 PM Leni: This time it'll be great, it'll all work out. Now let's see, if I remember right, there are two bars he likes to hang around in. One is a bigger place, lots of people he knows, loads of clients. He's not gonna be there or he'd be caught already. So it has to be the other one. Something... Talon. Something's Talon? 10:00:55 PM Quill: XD: The Rancor's Talon. It fits every criteria of 'seedy dive'. 10:02:17 PM Leni: I know, it's great. 10:03:59 PM Quill: XD: I would counsel caution. Any bounty hunters will be watching those places. 10:04:37 PM Leni: They'll be watching the other bar. 10:05:48 PM Quill: XD: They'll be watching both. THe smart ones will, anyway. 10:07:56 PM Leni: Maybe. Besides, I'm always careful. 10:09:43 PM Quill: XD: Of course. BUt it is my duty to remind you nevertheless. 10:13:14 PM Leni: I know! All speed to the Talon! The bar snacks are horrible there, but the drinks are... also kind of horrible, actually! 10:16:07 PM Quill: XD: I will endeavor to inform you the moment we set down on Nar Shaddaa.